tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Svieva
Svieva is a raider and assassin in Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night Background Svieva was the daughter of a king, raised as a princess. This changed when Vribeus paid her family a visit and, after testing Svieva, informed her family she was an Augment. Vribeus advised that she be killed as she was potentially dangerous. Her family complied, ordering a man-at-arms to walk Svieva out into the woods and kill her. The man took pity on Svieva though and, after assaulting and robbing her, he let her go. From that point on she lived a life of survival. She became an infamous bandit and assassin, using the skills she picked up along her travels to make a name for herself. At some point she incited a massacre at the Chapel of Stendarr in Chorrol. She would come to Falkreath at the same time as Vribeus, desiring to kill the old wizard for destroying her life. She helped Nohaden'Cade after he fell ill with septis, cleaning and bandaging his wound. Graicus ended up in the middle of the feud between wizard and Augment, each trying to use him to dispose of the other. Svieva wants Vribeus dead and is willing to do anything to see that come to pass. During the Sundas service at the Temple of Arkay, Svieva had her crew pen the residents inside and prepare to burn the temple if Vribeus did not turn himself over to her. However, Vribeus cared little for what happened to anyone but himself and refused. Graicus would side against Svieva, killing her bandit crew and freeing the residents of Falkreath. Unable to kill Vribeus, Svieva left Falkreath. Gracius and Svieva parted on neutral terms, the Augment promising they would see each other again. Svieva showed up again in Haafingar, encountering the party of Graicus, Cade, and Meyline whilst she was completing a hunting contract for the town of Dragon Bridge. She joined the royal procession of Ratib al Zi on their hunt from the dragon Kiinvahlok. They encountered her again when they were forced to take the long road to Solitude and join the royal procession. Although Graicus and Meyline were hostile towards Svieva at first, they eventually became more neutral towards her. When a bridge crossing collapsed, Graicus saved Svieva's life, much to his own surprise. Svieva eventually revealed her plan was to protect the dragon and what it was guarding. When they were betrayed and captured by Yaden-Gal and Lurio Agrieus, Yaden threatened to assault Svieva. Graicus eventually managed to defeat the Dragonslayer and turned Yaden over to her. Svieva refused her revenge against him, instead letting the dragon Kultiidrah kill the Orc. She joined them on the road to Solitude. She suggested she and Graicus become romantic, but the gladiator either misinterpreted her or wasn't interested, and they parted ways once again. Svieva showed up for a third time as the trio headed south from Solitude. When Cade attacked a Lau'ada and was promptly launched into a stream alongside Graicus and Justus, it was Svieva who pulled the knight out. She joins them as they journey south. She is briefly kidnapped by bounty hunters but shortly rescued by Graicus. Following this they become intimate. After the end of the Darkest Night, Graicus was turned into a lycanthrope and vanished. Svieva set into a month long pursuit after him. Before she could complete it, however, she was slain by Kismet. It is unknown why the blademaster killed her. Notably, during their fight, Svieva's Augmentation did not work on Kismet, as she was unable to learn and anticipate his fighting style. Skills Svieva is an extremely skilled swordfighter. Svieva's sword fighting skills are self-taught, learned from what she picked up through surviving attacks or watching fights, chiefly the Breton and Imperial styles. Svieva is a skilled surgeon, having learned through practicing on herself and on others. She is a talented manipulator and strategist as well. Svieva knows how to push people's buttons, subtly nudging them to react how she wants them to, and is good at reading a person's personality or motivations. As a strategist, she can concoct and execute concise plans, typically through the use of misdirection or through taking advantage of other's weaknesses. She is not a battlefield or wartime strategist, more a political one. Augmentation Svieva's augmentation is an incredibly increased capability for learning and an ability to be extremely adaptable to any situation. Svieva can master a skill after only practicing it once or twice, which has allowed her to become such a proficient fighter at a young age, as well as giving her surgical skills. Even after mastering a skill, the more and more she uses it the easier and easier it comes to her. Her adaptability allows her to survive longer under duress or pressure. For example, she can ignore pain for longer, extreme temperatures don't bother her as much, and she is capable of surviving things that would normally kill someone her size, such as becoming trapped under a heavy object. Svieva's Augmentation allows her to adapt and learn in fights--she can learn someone's fighting style and then adapt to it. This makes her a dangerous fighter, as there's really nothing that can surprise her, nor anything she isn't prepared for. She also has a near perfect memory. Appearances * [https://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:327960# Legends of Nirn: The Darkest Night XXVIII] * Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night XXVIIII * Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night XXXIII ''(In Graicus' dream) * ''Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night XXXIV * Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night XXXV * [https://tes-sandbox.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:332486# Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night XXXVI] * Chapter XLI * Chapter XLII * Chapter XLIII * Chapter XLIV * Chapter XLV * Chapter XLVI * Chapter XLVII * Chapter XLVIII * Chapter XLIX Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Bandits Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:The Darkest Night Category:Augments Category:Bretons Category:Females Category:Deceased